


Take Me as a Gift

by cruciomysoul



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: AU, Bluepulse, Concubine, M/M, sultan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: (by enochianusername) Jaime being the Sultan, Khaji Da his not-so-nice advisor and Bart being a concubine who was sent as a gift to Jaime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This version is a little bit more explicit than the one on my tumblr, aha.

"The rest of your gifts are here, my Lord." Khaji Da held back a sneer at the word 'Lord.' Honestly, he hated the brat he was forced to work for, and he couldn't wait for the day he could finally be rid of the pesky menace.

'Accidental death of Sultan Jaime Reyes' was currently third on his bucket list, if he wasn't mistaken. Right after find out Freiherr Queen's secret chili recipe, and get the slaves build a much larger, sturdier monument for himself.

Not even bothering to look up from the grimy nails of his left hand, Jaime brawled out a lazy "Send them in." with an idle wave of his other hand.

"As you wish." Khaji said through gritted teeth, motioning for the guards at the large door to open it, so the rest of the 'staff' could bring in the gifts.

One by one, a line of carefully selected 'gifts' made their way into the chamber, and stood before Jaime. He got up, inspecting each and every one of them as he made his way down the line.

There was a girl with dark skin and long blonde hair- cute, he thought, but she looks like trouble.

Next to her was a boy with black hair, shining blue eyes and the physique of a very flexible man. No doubt from a family of performers. I don't have time for a show off. I need someone fast-

His thoughts were cut off as he noticed a boy down the line who just would not stop fidgeting. Frowning at his rudeness (How dare he be so disrespectful - did he not know who's presence he was in?!) Jaime made his way down the line towards him.

Stopping before him, Jaime was met by, quite honestly, the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, with hair as brown as the leather beneath his feet.

The fidgeting ceased immediately and green eyes stared back at Jaime, unblinking.

"You," Jaime said, "your name. Tell me, now."

There wasn't even a stutter of nervousness as the brown haired boy replied hastily, "I do not have one."

Eyes squinting at the obvious lack of manners, Jaime looked over the boy. Young, healthy, and apparently with plenty of speed… Just what I need.

"Bart." Jaime said decidedly. "Your new name is Bart. Khaji Da, remove yourself and the others at once. I will not be bothered for the rest of the day, now."

With that, Jaime took Bart, his new 'gift', and headed down the chamber.

Moments later, Sultan Jaime Reyes and his gift were atop his silk lined bed, the former straddling the latter.

Bart could not keep his movements still.

Despite its annoying status, Jaime couldn't help but find the trait… endearing.

"Is this your first time in a bed?" Jaime asked, his hands moving to clasp each side of the brown haired boy's hips, forbidding him from moving.

"That depends," The boy quipped back, and before Jaime could even register the response, he was flat on his back, the positions reversed - although Bart was holding his hands hostage above his head with one hand, while the other was tracing circles on his abdomen. "Is this your first time with a boy?" He said huskily, lowering his face down to plant a kiss where his fingers had previously been.

Jaime had absolutely no idea when or how his clothe had been removed, but it had. And he had absolutely no objections.

Hell, a boy this fast deserved to be with him.

"No." Jaime answered, truthfully, and for the love of God he couldn't figure out why he had. The boy had no business knowing the private affairs of the Sultan; no business at all!

"Then it is not my first time in a bed, either." Bart answered, his lips brushing against the moist skin of Jaime's stomach - moist because Bart had been non-stop littering it with kisses.

"Good." With moves that fast, there was no way it could have been. Jaime was just glad the boy didn't have the gall to lie to him.

It would be a pity to have to kill the boy before the fun even started, it would indeed.

And what fun it would be.

To Bart, coitus was both a job and a pleasure - and he always made certain it was nothing but the latter for his client.

His mouth and hands and other areas had deflowered many a pretty specimens - men and women alike.

He had no preference, except for those who could pay.

Or give him food and shelter; he wasn't really picky to be quite honest.

So he started this job like he would any:

First, the littering kisses. Check.

Second, the actual kisses.

Bart climbed his way up Jaime's body slowly before resting atop his groin, both hard members resting against each other; Bart's thin cloth the only barrier between them.

He bent forward, eyes closed, and took Jaime's lips in his own.

His hands moved into the Sultan's hair as Jaime's moved to grasp Bart's waist.

The make-out grew heavy and heated in a matter of seconds, both parties hungry for more.

Desperate lips sought out frantic tongues as teeth smashed not-so-gently against each other in their haste.

Check.

Third, the not-so-conspicuous-grinding.

He started off slow, still kissing the hungry mouth.

His round notions were undetectable, yet he knew Jaime could feel them. Well, his cock could, at any rate, even if his brain hadn't registered them.

He gained momentum slowly, increasing the pressure every now and then. Eventually the thin garment between them was soaked with pre-cum, and he could taste Jaime's moans in his mouth.

Check.

Fourth, the marks of a lover.

Slowing his grinding, but not coming to a halt – no, never to a halt, Bart released Jaime's lips with a soft nip.

He kissed his way down to the base of Jaime's neck, where his kisses turned into a mixture of licks, sucks, kisses and bites.

He continued until there was a definite bruise on the rise, where after he moved along to the other side.

His hands gripped at the sides of Jaime's stomach, leaving finger-shaped imprints on his skin. But they faded quickly, too quickly, and Bart wanted them to stay.

So he kept indenting his hands, his mouth moving lower and lower until it found a perked nipple.

His mouth enveloped that too, and it was hot and warm and Jaime could feel the air blowing out of Bart's nose, onto him, prickling his skin. It was bliss.

He did the same to the other side too, whilst his hands still gripped like vices, deep and sharp but not quite enough to draw blood.

Check.

Fifth, the finish.

With one last, lingering kiss on the lips of the Sultan, Bart re-positioned them in a way that gave him easy access.

Presenting his hand to Jaime, the Sultan took it in his mouth, no questions asked.

Jaime's tongue worked its way around the digits, licking and sucking until they were nothing if not wet.

Bart withdrew his hand, slowly, never taking his eyes away from the pair watching him.

He began with his fingers; rubbing circles around it, teasing.

First one, then two, then three.

Bart's green eyes looked into the half-lidded, lustful ones of Sultan Jaime Reyes.

"Are you ready, my lord?" He whispered, nice and low.

There was a sharp intake of breath as Bart prodded the hole with his tip, and Jaime nodded.

Smiling, because honestly, Bart was really enjoying himself, he thrust in, fast and hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a sort of spin-off of chapter one, featuring Khaji Da and the blue-eyed boy from the line-up.   
> Original Prompt: Concubine AU - Jaime gives Dick to Khaji Da who thinks dick is flawless. dick thinks khaji is weird and funny

When Khaji Da was told by his only superior to leave, and to take the gifts with him, he was a little more than furious.

He ended up walking behind the group, whip in hand, ready to strike any who dared step out of line.

His patience was thin; very thin indeed.

There were no mutterings from the group. Just stoney silence as they made their way down the dust covered street, towards the stalls they were kept in.

Every so often he would mutter to himself about his misfortune, not caring in the least that these poor souls _clearly_ had it worse than him.

When he shut them in, preparing to go and alert their respective owners, one of them giggled.

He turned back around, snarling. It was the blue eyed kid from before; the one the Sultan had turned down, next to his _precious_ 'Bart.'

"What is it?" He barked out, not taking his eyes off the boy.

The boy clamped his lips shut, shaking his head. "Nothing." He replied smoothly, a voice like woven silk.

Khaji Da was about to speak again, ask why on Earth the boy thought he could get away with that, when he began to move.

It wasn't normal footsteps, hell, his feet didn't even _move._

No, what he did was bend backwards, land on his hands, and then follow through with his legs so that he was lying on his chest, feet in mid-air, and arms crossed in front of his face.

And now he was _smiling_ at Khaji Da!

Oh, the _nerve_ of that kid!

He laughed again, and it irked Khaji Da even more.

"What are you laughing at, boy? Tell me now." He growled out.

The boy shook his head; "It's nothing. You just… you sound like a _bug_." The boy giggled, but this time had the decency to cover his mouth with his hand.

Blood boiling, Khaji Da re-opened the gate and entered the cramped space.

He walked slow, careful footsteps over to the boy, and crouched down in front of him so they were face to face.

" _What_ did you say?"

"Did you not hear me? I _said_ you-"

"I heard what you said!" Khaji Da roared, not fazing the blue eyed boy in front of him at all.

But now the boy was confused. He was frowning slightly, his blue eyes trying to figure out the meaning behind his words.

"Well then why did y- _eeep!"_ The boy let out a squeal when his ankle was suddenly grabbed, and Khaji Da was holding him upside down in the air.

"You will ask no more questions." He said lowly into the boy's ear, threatening him.

With that, he threw the boy over his shoulder, left the stall, and made his way down the town.

Dick stayed relatively silent throughout the walk. He fidgeted, tried to re-adjust his position, but Khaji Da kept a firm hold on him.

It wasn't until they neared the street full of inns that he opened his mouth and activated his vocal chords.

"We're going to an inn." He stated, looking up each one up and down.

"I said to be quiet!" Khaji Da snarled, tightening his grip on the boy. Dick didn't even wince.

"No," He argued stubbornly, "You said no more questions. That wasn't a question."

"Well," Khaji Da said through gritted teeth, blowing a harsh breath through his nose, " _Now_ I'm telling you to be quiet. So _be quiet."_

Dick huffed silently, and decided to be the good little boy he clearly wasn't.

Khaji entered a building, tossed a bag of coins onto a nearby desk, and made his way up the stairs.

When he entered the room, he unceremoniously threw Dick onto the bed, and locked the door shut behind them.

Dick giggled, shifting backwards on the bed. "This is a lot nicer than the stalls. No bugs."

Khaji Da just looked at him for a moment, his face puzzled.

"What is it," he murmured, his eyes appraising the boy, "with you and bugs?" He began to walk forward, towards the bed on which he climbed.

Dick giggled again. It was soft and small and it made Khaji's stomach flutter so.

"Nothing," Dick answered, backing up as far as he could whilst Khaji Da advanced still. "I just think they're neat, is all."

Khaji Da stopped when they were mere centimetres apart, his hands on either side of Dick's body, trapping him.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" Khaji asked, his voice low.

Dick waited a beat, his eyes flicking up and down Khaji's body before he licked his lips.

"Richard. My name's Richard." Khaji smiled, a wolf-like grin that showed all his teeth.

"Well Richard, I think it's time we put that mouth of yours to better use, don't you?"

Khaji Da had captured his lips before Dick could even begin to formulate a response.

Dick wrapped his arms around Khaji Da's neck and lifted himself up, pressing their bodies close. Khaji took it as in invitation to wrap his arms around Dick's waist and sit up, pulling the small boy into his lap.

His hands moved round to grope the back of Dick's thighs, squeezing. Dick moaned into his mouth, nipping lightly on his bottom lip.

It only made Khaji Da's hands squeeze harder.

When they had to break apart for air, Dick took to kissing down his jawline, teeth scraping against his earlobe, before making a bee-line for his neck.

Hot air breathed against the skin, a wet tongue sucking, biting and licking its path to hell.

"Ngh," Khaji Da was making unintelligent noises, and- and _no,_ this was _not_ how this night was supposed to go.

He, Khaji Da, was supposed to be in control.

Not Dick. Not this boy, this slave, this- "Ooof!"

Dick's body crashed once again onto the bed, and Khaji Da paused for a brief fraction of second to assure that no damage had been sustained, (it hadn't), and proceeded to ravish the boy's mouth in not so gentle, hungry movements.

Kind of like a wild cat, snacking on fresh game just minutes before slaughtered by its own claws.

Except there was a lot less blood, and sounds were coming from both parties.

After long moments filled with ferociously heated kisses and needy paws, Dick decided it was time to turn the tables. Again. He rolled them over slowly; making sure Khaji Da was okay with it. When his actions were met with no resistance, he assumed he was.

From here he straddled the other's lap, still not breaking the kiss or contact. Strong hands gripped at his sides, and he was certain he'd have bruises come the morning.

Dick made a show of slowly unravelling the loose cloth covering his body, draping it over the edge of the bed. He snickered at Khaji's lustful gaze, but made no effort to remove the other's dressing. Instead he kneaded him softly with his palm, there, just _there_ and relished in the delight of watching Khaji Da hiss, his head rolling backwards.

The cloth was throbbing underneath his hand.

Smirking, he shuffled backwards slightly –only slightly- and bent his head forward, mouth directed at just left to the other's groin.

Hot, laboured breath ghosted over the region, close enough to taste, yet far enough to not give Khaji Da the full satisfaction.

"Tease," The elder man panted out.

Dick only laughed, the rumbled waves of his voice sending tremors down Khaji Da's body, tingling his skin, his senses.

The area Dick was now lapping at was growing moist, and not just with saliva.

His teeth grasped loosely at the cloth, peeling it slowly away.

" _Nugh,"_ Khaji Da groaned, his hands going instinctively to grasp Dick's hair. "Will you just _get on with it?"_ He ground out harshly, yanking forcefully on the raven hair.

"Somebody's eager…" Dick whispered above the tip, his tongue darting out and licking up the small trail that leaked.

"Rich- _ahh!"_ Dick smiled around the member that was now thick in his mouth, dancing around it with his tongue.

His lips vibrated as he hummed and Khaji Da let out a pleasured moan, filling the otherwise silent room with pants and whines and the occasional scratch of skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the long wait, and the somewhat atrocious update, but here is the last chapter of 'Take Me as a Gift.' I'm cooped up in bed ill at the moment, so I figured I'd be semi-productive and finish it.
> 
> Remember feel free to send me prompts if you really want to - and they don't have to be Bluepulse, or even Young Justice! (Although they seem to be my main bank at this point aha)

**Author's Note:**

> There is a second chapter to this, but it's more of a spin-off than anything, between Khaji Da and the blue-eyed boy dear Jaime refused.


End file.
